


Endors toi dans mes bras, le froid ne nous aura pas

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Skipping School, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Il fait froid dehors. Shuichi et Kokichi s'endorment ensembles (et ratent leur matinée de cours mais c'est pas grave)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Endors toi dans mes bras, le froid ne nous aura pas

**Author's Note:**

> Saluuut  
> J'ai écris cet OS en plein janvier quand il faisait très, très froid le matin, et que je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mon lit. Autant en faire profiter ces deux-là...Bonne lecture !

Shuichi laissa ses yeux s’ouvrir lentement, doucement, son corps bien au chaud sous la couverture moelleuse qui le couvrait, lui et son ami Kokichi. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine, et il utilisa la main au-dessus du corps de Kokichi pour ramener la couverture encore plus sur eux. L’alarme de son téléphone résonna alors soudainement dans la chambre.

Oh zut, il avait oublié de l’éteindre.

Avec résignation, le pauvre détective sortit à nouveau son bras de la chaleur protectrice de leur couverture, et éteignit le téléphone en quelques clics. Là, plus personne ne viendra les déranger. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il se réfugia à nouveau sous la couette, sa main frigorifiée par cette simple expédition à l’extérieur. Cela confirma encore une fois sa décision. Pour aucune raison au monde il ne quitterait ce lit ! Kokichi murmura quelques mots dans son sommeil, ses bras repliés contre sa poitrine, allongé sur le côté et tourné vers Shuichi, sa tête enfoncée dans le torse de celui-ci. Le bleu sourit à nouveau, sa main droite cachée entre eux deux, et l’autre passa à nouveau par-dessus le mauve pour le ramener plus près de lui. La position était réconfortante et rassurante, et il observa le leader dormir profondément avant d’être éventuellement emporté à son tour dans un nouveau sommeil sans rêve.

*

Quand Shuichi se réveilla à nouveau en cette matinée, il se rendit compte que le jour s’était un peu plus levé. Malgré les nuages qui devaient couvrir le ciel, les rayons lumineux perçaient à travers les fentes des rideaux de la chambre et illuminait partiellement la pièce. Kokichi quant à lui n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, apaisé, et Shuichi aurait voulu demeurer ainsi pour l’éternité, emmitouflé dans son lit et blotti contre le petit leader pour se protéger du froid mordant de leur appartement. Un confort inégalable envahit son corps à la simple pensée de cela, et il se laissa encore plus couler au fond du matelas tout chaud et doux.

Soudain, Kokichi se mit à se mouvoir, ses paupières frémirent avant d’enfin s’ouvrir. Il releva légèrement ses mains et son regard croisa celui de son colocataire.

-B- (un bâillement) -Bonjour, Shumai…, lança-t-il avant de se renfrogner à nouveau.

-Hey, hey, le reprit Shuichi en écartant délicatement quelques-unes de ses mèches tombantes. Ne te rendors pas.

-Hm, laisse-moi dormir, protesta-t-il en enlaçant de ses bras la taille du plus grand. Tu es tout douillet, marmonna-t-il par la suite d’une voix aigue qui fit rougir le détective inutilement.

-Je…Je…Euh…Tu penses… ? s’interrogea-t-il en plaçant une main sur la tête de Kokichi.

L’autre ne répondit pas, et Shuichi supposa qu’il devait s’être rendormi. Il s’apprêta à accepter son sort et à retourner dans le monde de Morphée lorsqu’il sentit le mauve se séparer de lui lentement et s’écarter afin d’avoir une meilleure vue de lui. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille et son regard ensommeillé, le leader réussissait à garder ce sourire si caractéristique de ses malices. Shuichi sourit.

-Je ne savais pas que l’ultime leader suprême était aussi cajoleur…, le taquina-t-il avec un léger rire.

Kokichi secoua la tête, plaçant ses mèches derrière ses oreilles pour mieux voir son interlocuteur.

-A l’époque où je résidais dans ma résidence personnelle, on ne me réveillait que vers 16 heures, avec des servantes qui m’apportaient mes habits et un repas de prince ! déclara fièrement Kokichi.

-Hm mais 16 heures, n’est-ce pas un peu trop tard ? Kokichi fit mine de bouder, se mit plus confortablement sous les couvertures.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop réfléchir…détective !

Avec un haussement de sourcils, Shuichi l’observa se replonger à nouveau dans son royaume de douceur, et il ne se sentit pas le courage d’avouer à son camarade de classe qu’il venait de rater une matinée entière de cours pour pouvoir rester bien au chaud en cette journée pluvieuse et particulièrement froide. Son estomac grogna, et le bleu sut qu’il était temps de mettre les voiles. Résistant pour ne pas lâcher une larme, il se glissa en-dehors de la couverture, son corps immédiatement assailli par la température externe, tandis qu’il ne souhaitait que revenir sur le champ auprès de Kokichi. Cependant, il savait qu’il ne pouvait se le permettre…

C’est ainsi que le jeune garçon au regard doré se mit à courir en chancelant jusque dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte brusquement. Il frissonnait violemment, au point d’en regretter de ne pas avoir pris de vestes en plus…Ses bras enroulés de lui s’écartèrent légèrement pour saisir le radiateur de la salle de bain qu’il brancha puis alluma précipitamment, les doigts tremblants. Heureusement pour lui, il fallut moins de quelques minutes pour que l’appareil commence à faire effet. La température ambiante remonta et réchauffa Shuichi. Avec cela en place, il réussit à faire sa toilette aisément. Lorsqu’il sortit, il se couvrit d’une veste en laine en plus, se sentit mieux. Pendant qu’il s’habillait, il jeta un coup d’œil au garçon sous la couette, uniquement pour découvrir qu’il avait refermé les yeux, assoupi. Les nuits d’insomnies qu’il avait enchaîné après le Nouvel An devait avoir eu raison de lui ! Et bien, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de récupérer un peu. Shuichi récupéra silencieusement son téléphone et sortit à pas de loups dans l’appartement.

Dès qu’il eut allumé son appareil, celui-ci vibra longuement sous l’effet des nombreuses notifications qu’il avait reçues. Tout en se glissant dans la cuisine, il se mit à les consulter, légèrement inquiet.

_@Kaede : 8h15_

_Hey Shuichi !!_

_Tu es en retadr ??_

_*retard 9h30_

_Tu as eu un problème ? Chisa va te mettre absent, toi et Kokichi_

_D’ailleurs Kokichi n’est pas avec toi ???? Vous allez bien ???_

_11h40_

_Si tu ne me réponds pas avant ce soir, je vais débarquer dans vtre appertement !_

_votre *appartement pptptptp_

Shuichi retint difficilement un rire tandis qu’il se dépêchait de lui répondre, son esprit réfléchissant à pleins moteurs pour trouver une excuse plausible.

_@Moi : 13h12_

_Kaede !!!_

_Je vais bien, désolé de t’avoir inquiété. Kokichi se sentait malade, j’ai dû rester avec lui. Tout va bien. On se verra demain en classe._

_Merci de t’être inquiété ^^_

_Et toi ça va ?_

Il continua de faire défiler sa messagerie.

_@Angie : 10h03_

_Que la puissance d’Atua soit avec nous pour cet exposé !_

_@Moi : 13h14_

_Angie je suis vraiment désolé T__T J’ai vraiment pas pu venir ce matin…une urgence Promis, j’enverrai un mail d’excuse à Chisa !!!_

_Je vais relire notre exposé cet après-midi._

La réponse fut immédiate.

_@Angie : 13h14_

_Ne t’inquiète pas Shuichi ! Atua nous accordera tout son temps !_

Il se sentit un peu plus soulagé.

_@Kaito : 8h34_

_Mec Kaede est inquiète pour toi, essaie de lui répondre haha_

_Sinon je t’ai pas dit J’ai obtenu un autographe de mon catcheur préféré ! Un vrai homme ! Je te montrerai_

_[pièce jointe]_

_T’as vu !!!!!_

_9h05_

_Ce cours était si ennuyant, t’as de la chance de l’avoir raté Je_

_Att_

_12h05_

_Re mec ! Pardon, Chisa m’avait pris mon téléphone haha_

_Vraiment pas de bol (Maki me jette des regards effrayants)_

_(Je crois qu’elle va vraiment m’assassiner)_

_(Shuichi si tu vois ce message, sache que je t’ai toujours apprécié)_

_JE FUIS_

Shuichi éclata de rire cette fois-ci, espérant de ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_@Moi : 13h20_

_Tu as intérêt à être vivant !!! Tu ne m’as toujours pas rendu mon manuel de littérature anglaise Je rigole mais fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre la prochaine fois ^^_

Le reste se trouvait être des messages de groupes ou d’anciennes discussions. Lorsqu’il ne reçut plus aucune réponse, il rangea son téléphone et songea qu’il devait peut-être se mettre au travail. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre entièrement couverte de buée, une fine couche de verglas recouvrant la vitre. Curieux, Shuichi se leva et l’ouvrit. Il regretta.

Un vent effroyable l’assaillit, gela ses mains et ses joues à peine réchauffées. Avant qu’il ne claque la fenêtre avec frustration, il se rendit compte qu’il avait neigé durant la nuit. Son instinct de détective ne l’avait donc pas trompé. A présent, il commençait à culpabiliser pour ses camarades qui avaient été obligés de se rendre aux cours par ce froid. Bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets, Shuichi rebroussa ses manches (juste un peu) et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. 

*

Certaines disaient que les leaders suprêmes ne dormaient jamais pour faire tenir leurs organisations debout. Kokichi Oma venait de démontrer que cette affirmation était tout bonnement fausse (il n’y avait pas à douter du fait qu’il soit un leader suprême de toute manière). Il s’étira, roula sur le dos et observa le plafond. Le confort douillet de la couverture le mettait si bien, si à l’aise, qu’il pourrait y rester pour l’éternité ! Une odeur d’œufs cuits lui parvint, délicieuse et agréable. Il se leva. Brr… ! Le trajet du lit à la salle de bain sembla être une traversée de la banquise pour arriver à la Nouvelle-Guinée.

La salle de bain, réchauffée plutôt par son ami, sembla être un havre de paix pour le pauvre mauve frigorifié. Kokichi se frotta les mains avec vitesse jusqu’à s’apaiser, avant de commencer sa toilette. Lorsqu’il ressortit, ses pas le guidèrent lentement jusque dans la cuisine d’où l’odeur provenait. La pièce s’était elle-aussi à cause de la gazinière allumée et des fenêtres fermées qui conservaient la chaleur interne. Que c’était bon d’être chez soi ! Il posait son pied à l’entrée, se frottant les yeux, lorsque Shuichi plaçait des verres de chocolat chaud à table.

Kokichi découvrit joyeusement aussi un plat de pancakes (similaire à ceux du matin de Noel) et des œufs au plat.

-Oh bonjour Kokichi ! fit le cuisinier avec un sourire avant de revenir finir sa vaisselle. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres contre son gré alors qu’il voyait le bleu à la tâche, et il se dépêcha de prendre place autour de la table.

-Shuichi, tu sais comment régaler tes invités !

-On…On est littéralement colocataires, soupira l’autre tout en finissant de laver la poêle. Il posa l’ustensile, et se sécha les mains avant de venir s’asseoir à côté de Kokichi, se frottant les mains.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère qui fit frémir le pauvre mauve.

Ce dernier toussota légèrement et récupéra le verre de chocolat chaud entre ses mains.

-Quand on possède Shumai comme oreille, le sommeil ne peut être que…vermeille ? Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour la poésie, se plaignit-il d’une voix théâtrale tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Shuichi laissa échapper un rire, amusé.

-Et toi ? s’enquit le plus petit tout en s’attaquant aux délicieux pancakes. Shuichi l’imita, l’appétit ouvert.

-Oh oui, j’ai…j’ai très bien dormi, je pense même que je n’avais pas autant dormi depuis un moment !

Ses mains s’occupaient de découper avec une fourchette et un couteau la pâtisserie qu’il venait de lui-même cuisiner, par ailleurs curieux quant à la réaction de Kokichi. Il savait qu’il appréciait souvent sa cuisine (et il ne commettrait pas l’affront de remettre en question sa parole). Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, puis dégusta sans cérémonie le pancake. Un bruit satisfait jaillit immédiatement d’entre ses lèvres.

-C’est si bon ! s’exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comme toujours !

Shuichi se frotta la joue pour dissimuler ses rougissements, incapable de s’empêcher d’étirer ses lèvres stupidement, et il prit à son tour un morceau, dégustant son plat. Il pleuvait au-dehors, et il était presque 14h. Pour rien au monde ils ne sortiront de chez eux pour aller en cours. Encore préféraient-ils demeurer bien au chaud, jouer à des jeux ou regarder ce film que Kokichi ne cessait de harceler Shuichi avec !

C’était leur bonheur occasionnel, et ils ne comptaient le laisser leur échapper.


End file.
